


The Sexual Awakening of Ashley Williams

by Rocketcat15



Series: Rocketcat's Short Stories [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketcat15/pseuds/Rocketcat15
Summary: Ashley gets drunk with Shepard and her girlfriend, and things take an unexpectedly gay turn...I wrote this a really long time ago and I'm only just putting it on AO3, it definitely sucks in comparison to my newer stuff please do not sue





	The Sexual Awakening of Ashley Williams

**Author's Note:**

> The models I used for these images are ancient now, which really shows up how long I've been doing this.
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! https://twitter.com/rocketcat_15

Ashley Williams emptied the dregs of the bottle into her glass before setting it down on the table. She’d been drinking with Sam and Shepard for a few hours and all three of them were comfortably tipsy.

 

“So, anyway,” she said, slurring her words slightly, “I’m sniping these husks from waaaay far away and as far as I know, Shepard is right next to me. Except I go to line up a shot and instead of a husk’s face I get a massive zoomed in shot of Shepard’s butt.”

Shepard made a face as Sam laughed. “Lucky you,” Traynor said, sliding a hand to Shepard’s ass and squeezing hard.

 

“Saaaam,” Shepard said, feigning indignance, “not in front of Ashley.”

 

“Er…” Ashley said, awkwardly trying to hide the slight but very real arousal she felt.

 

“Sorry Shep, but you have such a nice ass,” Sam continued, speaking softly and sliding her hand into Shepard’s waistband. “Doesn’t she, Ash?”

 

Ashley blushed red and nearly dropped her wine glass. “I… Um…” she stammered. Sam and Shepard giggled.

 

“Ignore her, Ash,” Shepard said, gently nudging Sam with her elbow. Ashley put her glass down and sighed. She’d be lying to herself if she pretended she wasn’t at least a little bit curious about where this conversation was going.

 

“I guess you do have quite a nice butt, Commander,” she said as matter-of-factly as she could manage. Sam gave a little cheer and Shepard just looked surprised. Sam whispered something Ash didn’t hear. Whatever it was, it made Shepard’s eyes light up. Sam gently pulled the Commander’s head back and kissed her softly. Shepard gave a little satisfied moan. Ashley watched them, her eyes wide, feeling a very definite tingle.

 

Traynor gave Ashley a sidelong glance as she slipped her tongue into Shepard’s mouth. She winked and Ashley blushed again, wanting to look away but unable to stop staring at their soft lips playing over each other. Traynor finally broke the kiss.

 

“Awww,” she said playfully, “I think Ashley’s a little jealous.” Shepard giggled and nuzzled Traynor’s neck.

 

“I…” Ashley stammered. She was confused, embarrassed, blushing bright red. And very turned on.

 

“She’s never tasted another woman,” Shepard said, nibbling gently on Traynor’s earlobe.

 

“Oh, but I bet she wants to,” Traynor murmured seductively. “Don’t you, Ash?”  Before Ashley could stammer out a reply, Traynor ran her tongue along Shepard’s neck.

 

“Mmmm,” Shepard moaned, before placing her hands on either side of Sam’s head and pulling her in for a long kiss. It was more than enough for Ashley. Wordlessly, she slipped her hand into her trousers, her fingertips running over her wet thong. Slowly, she tugged the zip on her uniform down, allowing Traynor a teasing glimpse at her tits.

 

“Oh, good girl,” Traynor said, as Ash gently eased the tip of one finger along her pussy. She moaned quietly as she watched Shepard hungrily kiss Traynor’s neck, the Commander’s hands playing roughly over Sam’s body. Ashley watched the two women kiss again as she worked the tip of her finger into her pussy, sighing happily at the rush of pleasure.

 

“Open your shirt, Ashley,” Traynor commanded. Eagerly, Ash pulled her uniform open, feeling her tits bounce out. Sam licked her lips in anticipation and Shepard rubbed her hand against her pussy through her clothes. Ashley slid her finger back into her pussy. Knowing the two women were watching her touch herself was turning her on more and more, and she fingered herself faster as Traynor slowly undid Shepard's trousers and slipped her hand into her panties. Shepard moaned and arched her back, licking her lips. She winked at Ashley, who grinned giddily back.

 

"Ashley," Traynor purred. "Tell me what you want."

 

"Oh fuck..." Ash murmured and biting her lower lip. "I..."

 

Traynor brushed her lips over Shepard's. When the commander went to kiss her, Sam pulled away with a sly smile. "I'm waiting, Ashley," she said.

 

"I... I want …oh god," Ashley whispered, almost sub-consciously moving her other hand to her tits.

 

Traynor wriggled her hand and Shepard whimpered. This time, Traynor allowed the commander to kiss her. Shepard tangled her fingers in Sam's hair and pulled slightly, and Sam fingered her harder; gently clasping Shepard's throat with her other hand. Shepard moaned, kissing Sam hard.

"Oh my god..." Ashley groaned, pressing her knees together and squeezing her nipple to heighten the sensation. Sam broke the kiss.

 

"What do you want, Ashley?" she demanded.

 

Ashley looked her in the eye and answered without a second's hesitation. "I want both of you to fuck me," she almost snarled.

 

"Mmmm..." Shepard murmured.

 

"Get up," Traynor said to Shepard. The commander got up and slowly walked towards the bed. Traynor stepped forwards, placed a fingertip under Ashley's chin and drew her up.

 

"Kiss me."

 

Ashley tried to force the disbelief and the doubts to the back of her mind, but she still couldn't believe what she was doing. She wanted to do it, though. She really did want Shepard and Sam to fuck her. Right now, she'd do anything to have Traynor touch her the way she touched Shepard.

 

Sam took a step closer, and Ashley felt her tits press up against the rough material of Sam's sweater. "Kiss me. Now."

 

Ashley tilted her head, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips to Traynor's. Traynor half smiled before kissing back, hard. Ashley felt the girl's eyelashes tickle her face just as Sam's tongue met hers. She kissed back passionately, gently pulling her hair the way Shepard had. Traynor broke away slowly, pulling Ashley's lower lip with her teeth. She grabbed Ashley's right hand and lifted it to her face, slipping her middle finger between her lips. She looked straight into Ashley's eyes as she sucked her wetness from her fingers.

 

"Ohhhh god," Ashley sighed quietly, and laughed nervously.

 

"Save some for me," Shepard said, sliding her hands around Ashley's waist and making her jump.

 

"Aww, look," Shepard teased, "she's all nervous." She nuzzled Ashley's neck, tiptoeing her fingertips towards the zip on Ash's uniform. Ashley let the commander completely unzip her top as Traynor bent her head to her nipple. Ashley shivered with pleasure as Traynor started teasing her with her tongue. Sam smiled.

 

"You're right, Shep, she is tense. Let's make her a bit more relaxed." She looked at Ashley again, her head tilted slightly. "Get on the bed," she ordered.

Blushing, Ashley dropped backwards onto the bed. She watched as Traynor pulled her sweater over her head, her tits bouncing slightly as the material cleared them. Ashley suddenly felt very aware of her nudity – her uniform unzipped, her tits on display, her trousers open and her thong soaked through. She didn't feel vulnerable though: there was something reassuring in the way Sam looked at her. Ashley looked at Shepard, who achingly slowly eased her panties down her legs – letting her stare at her smooth pussy. Ashley couldn't help salivating a little in anticipation. Shepard straddled Ashley's lap.

 

“Kiss me, Williams. That’s an order.”

 

“Yes, Commander,” Ashley breathed, and did as she was told. Shepard tasted of wine, steak, and Sam's lips; and she kissed hard – her tongue exploring Ashley's mouth. Ashley kissed back hungrily, wildly turned on. She tore at Shepard's clothes, and the commander giggled as she helped Ash pull her uniform off. She broke the kiss to roughly tug Ash's shirt off her body and throw it to the other side of the room. As Ashley moved to kiss her again, Shepard shoved her backwards onto the bed and pinned her arms above her head. Ashley wriggled, desperate to kiss the commander. Shepard smiled dirtily and kissed her neck, running her tongue along her skin just as Sam had done. Ashley squirmed, rubbing her thighs together and moaning for Shepard to fuck her. She heard the unmistakable sound of open palm on soft flesh, and Shepard gasped.

“Move. It's my turn with the new slut,” Sam said, and spanked the commander again. Shepard rolled to the side and Ashley looked up at Sam. Their eyes met and Ashley realised that was all she really was now.

 

And that was all she wanted to be.

 

“Take me,” she begged. “Do whatever you want to me.”

 

Sam arched an eyebrow. “Oh? Whatever I want?”

 

Ashley couldn't take it any more. She'd never wanted anything as much as she wanted Sam in that moment. “I'm your filthy fuckdoll whore,” she hissed.

 

“Yes you are, Ashley,” Sam whispered, and slid forwards onto the bed. She gently tugged down Ashley's trousers, running her fingertips gently over her thighs. Shivers shot up Ashley's spine as Sam's nails tickled her. The whole experience didn't quite feel real yet, and Ashley was half afraid she was about to wake up in her bunk drenched in sweat and shame. Sam looked up at her with a sly smile and said, “I'm going to eat your whore pussy.”

 

And suddenly it all became very very real.

 

A girl was about to do something to her she'd only wanted men to do to her before today.

 

The unnaturalness of the situation took her breath away.

 

She wouldn't trade places with god.

 

Sam tucked her hair behind her ears and dipped her tongue to Ashley's pussy. The sensation of release after such a long tease tore up Ashley's body and flooded her with pleasure.

 

“Oh fuck yes...” she groaned, arching her back. Sam licked fast, her tongue dancing around Ashley's pussy in tight circles. She rested one hand on Ashley's inner thigh, snaking the other to her own pussy.

 

Ashley moaned again, closing her eyes. Sam was so much better than any guy had ever been. Subconsciously, her hand drifted to the back of Traynor's head, gently pulling her closer to her pussy. Shepard giggled and Ashley glanced over to her. The commander was lying on her back, lazily rubbing her pussy as her girlfriend licked her subordinate's pussy. Ashley grabbed Shepard's chin and pulled her into a hungry, passionate kiss. Sam's tongue teased Ashley's clit and she broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure.

 

“I think she's getting into it, Sam,” Shepard said.

 

Ashley got her breath back. “Oh, I'm – ah! - into it, Commander,” she replied, edging her hand to Shepard's pussy.

 

“Mmm,” Shepard murmured. “Good girl.” Ashley gently spread Shepard's lips with her index and ring fingers, pressing her middle finger deep into her pussy. “Oh yeah,” Shepard grunted, tilting her head back and squeezing Ashley's tits.

 

“Oh! You like that, Commander?” Ashley asked innocently.

 

Shepard grabbed Ashley's wrist and guided her hand to own lips. “Taste me,” she ordered.

 

Ashley pressed her wet fingertips to her lips, and licked. She hadn’t ever intentionally tasted pussy before, even her own. Shepard was delicious.

 

“You want a better taste?” Shepard asked, before Ash had stopped sucking the commander’s juices from her finger. She sat up and swung her leg over Ashley’s head. Williams stared up at Shepard’s perfectly smooth creamy skin and licked her lips in anticipation. She reached up to squeeze Shepard’s ass as she lowered herself towards Ashley’s face. Shepard giggled as she felt Ash’s tongue hesitantly probe along her pussy lips and started to gently grind her hips back and forth over her face, feeling Ash’s movements become more assertive until she wrapped her arms around Shepard’s thighs and pulled her closer.

 

“Oh fuck that’s good,” Shepard moaned. Ashley tongued at her pussy hungrily, wriggling with pleasure as Traynor did the same to her. She was well past disbelief at her own actions now - at this point she was fixated on the feeling: Sam’s tongue inside her, her own tongue inside Shepard. Without thinking about, she reached up and spanked Shepard’s ass. Hard. Shepard gasped and wriggled.

 

“Again,” she moaned.

 

Ashley spanked her again, and then again as Shepard begged for more. Traynor listened to Shepard moaning as Ashley smacked her ass until her fingers weren’t enough for her any more. She pulled away from Ashley’s pussy and licked her lips as she got to her knees. She slipped her hips over Ash’s as she raised the other woman’s leg. Sam watched Ashley’s toes curl as she rubbed herself against her pussy.

 

Shepard heard Ashley’s muffled moan as Traynor started grinding on her. She reached out for the back of Sam’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Ash spanked the commander again and started to buck her hips with Sam, grinding their pussies together harder.

 

As Shepard moaned to Sam, Ash slid her middle finger inquisitively towards Shepard’s asshole. She had no idea if Shepard liked it, but she knew she did and wanted Shepard to know how good it felt.

 

“Oh my god,” Shepard breathed to herself. “Do it.”

She felt Ashley’s finger squeeze into her ass. She rattled out a moan and leaned forwards into Traynor. “Fuck Sam, I’m so close,” she whispered.

 

“Give her another finger, Ashley.”

 

Shepard groaned as Ashley stretched her ass wider. Ash tongue fucked her pussy and finger fucked her asshole, listening to the commander pant as she drew closer and closer to cumming. Ashley felt Shepard’s pussy tighten around her tongue, felt her asshole tense and trap her fingers inside her, heard her desperate moans. She felt the twitch of Shepard’s thighs. She was cumming, and Ashley had made her. Even the idea of it turned her on more.

 

Ashley reached up with her other hand and spanked Shepard’s ass, relishing the _smack_ of her palm against Shepard’s soft pale butt. She spanked her mercilessly until her orgasm subsided, and Shepard twitched and groaned with each slap.

 

Gently, Sam kissed the top of Shepard’s head and slid away from Ashley’s pussy. Shepard toppled sideways, laying next to Ashley. She was panting and sweating, the perspiration beading on her tits. Ashley bent her head, flicking Shepard’s nipple with her tongue.

 

“Enjoying yourself, Ashley?” She asked, stroking Ash’s hair away from her face. Ashley softly sucked Shepard’s nipple for a second before replying.

 

 

“Fuck yes, Commander.”

 

“Oh, Shepard…” Sam cooed gently, crawling towards her over the bedspread. “You came first. You know what that means, don’t you?”

 

Shepard grinned and licked her lips. “Can I choose?” she asked.

 

Sam nodded. “Since you’ve been such a good girl. Go and choose your toy, Commander.” Shepard slid to the edge of the bed and started rooting around underneath it. “And you,” Sam continued, looking at Ashley, “come here.” She reached out and pulled Ash into a sitting position in front of her. Sam ran her fingers down to Ash’s pussy. She leant forwards to whisper in her ear. “Did you like finger-fucking my girlfriend’s ass?”

 

Ashley felt Sam brush her clit with her fingertip. “Ah! Oh yes, Sam.” She’d loved it almost as much as she loved what Sam had done to her.

 

“Let me taste your fingers,” Sam ordered, and Ashley watched as she sucked greedily on Ashley’s fingertips.

 

Shepard tapped Ashley on the shoulder, and she looked around to see her sitting on her knees holding a thick buttplug.

 

“Help me get this inside me.”

 

Ashley didn’t even think about questioning herself now. She took the plug from Shepard and slid it between her lips. She ran her tongue around it, feeling its circumference and knowing how amazing it would feel pushed deep into her tight little asshole. She took it out of her mouth, a long string of saliva connecting it to her tongue. Shepard turned to present her ass to Ash, and she slowly teased the plug along the wet lips of her pussy - drawing a giggle from the commander.

 

“Stop teasing her, Ash. Give her what she wants,” Sam said, slowly rubbing her pussy as she watched Ash ease the slick buttplug into Shepard’s ass.

Shepard groaned as Ashley slowly twisted the toy into place, until only the little green gem on the bottom of the plug was visible between Shepard’s pale cheeks.

 

“Oh god I love this thing,” Shepard moaned, stretching backwards and feeling it stretch her asshole from inside.

Ashley giggled and spanked Shepard’s ass with both hands, watching her ass ripple from the force.

 

“Ashley,” Sam said. Ashley turned to look at her. Traynor was on all fours, her ass thrust out towards Ashley. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. “Come here,” she said, barely hiding the excitement in her voice, “and eat my ass.”

 

Ashley hesitated, suddenly thinking she was taking this too far too fast.

 

“Ashley,” Traynor moaned seductively, “I’m waiting.”

 

“I… I’ve never… I mean…” she stammered helplessly for a second, and Shepard put an arm around her.

 

“She tastes sooooo good Ash. And of course,” she whispered, “if you eat her ass, I’ll eat yours.”

 

Ashley blushed - a mix of embarrassment and excitement. “I’ve never had my ass eaten,” she confessed.

 

Shepard traced her fingertips down Ashley’s back and pressed softly against her asshole. “You want it though, you little whore.”

 

Ashley slid herself towards Traynor. Sam smiled encouragingly and wriggled her hips. She lay down, her ass still up in the air, and reached back to her ass. Ashley licked her lips as the butterflies flooded her stomach. Traynor gently parted her cheeks for her, fingertips digging into the the soft flesh of her ass. Ashley hesitantly flicked out her tongue, passing over Traynor’s asshole.

 

“Good girl…” Traynor murmured. Encouraged, Ashley worked her tongue harder towards Sam’s butthole. Slowly, she eased her the tip of her tongue into Sam’s ass.

 

Shepard was right. Sam’s ass was delicious. She tasted almost as good as Shepard’s pussy. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t wanted to try this. She pushed her tongue deeper, working it in tight circles and making Sam moan into the sheets. She felt Shepard kiss her way slowly down her butt until her lips teased her asshole. Gently, Shepard pressed her tongue into Ashley. She was deliciously tight, and Shepard grunted in appreciation. She reached her hands back down her body and pushed two fingers into her pussy, feeling her juices run down her hand while the other kept Ash’s tight cheeks parted. She gripped the buttplug with her biotics and began to twist and vibrate it inside her ass. She worked her tongue as deep as she could into Ashley’s butt, knowing Ashley was doing the same to Traynor from her girlfriend’s giggles and squeals.

 

After a moment, Traynor pulled away from Ashley, leaving a string of saliva connecting her asshole to Ash’s lips. Ash gave a disappointed sigh - she could have eaten her ass for hours.

 

“Commander, don’t you dare stop eating the whore’s ass,” Traynor ordered. Shepard grunted, and fucked her own ass harder with the buttplug. She whimpered quietly into Ashley’s butt.

 

Traynor rolled onto her back and shuffled underneath Ashley. She pushed Ash’s legs open wider as she licked her lips.

Ashley felt Traynor’s tongue on her clit, and couldn’t suppress a cry. Feeling Shepard eating her ass and Traynor eating her pussy was almost too much for her. She bent over, wrapping her arms around Sam’s thighs and lapping hungrily at her pussy. Sam moaned and wrapped her legs around Ash’s head.

 

She couldn’t take any more. No cock had ever made her feel this good. She mashed her face hard into Sam’s pussy and breathed her in as Traynor and Shepard’s tongues brought her to a hard orgasm. She screamed into Traynor’s pussy for what felt like hours, feeling waves of pleasure build in her ass and pussy and wash over her. Her legs shook. Her muscles twitched. She lost all coordination. Slowly, it passed, and Traynor lifted her legs so she could move. Ash rolled to the side, sweating and panting in the afterglow. Shepard crawled over and kissed her. Ashley kissed back. The post-cum warmth bathed her brain in a happy warmth.

 

“Was that good for you, Ashley?” Traynor asked, smirking.

 

“I’ve never… never cum so hard…” Ashley panted. “That was the… the best sex… of my whole life.”

 

“Don’t speak so soon,” Sam said. Ashley rolled over. Shepard was kneeling on the edge of the bed, adjusting the belt of a huge black strap-on. There was a smaller one lying next to her on the sheet. Ashley stared at the dildo, feeling her anticipation all through her body.

 

Sam leaned in close and continued, “we’ve only just got started, little ass eater.”

 


End file.
